How many significant figures does $781.6182900$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${781.61829}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{781.6182900}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 10.